Torn between two lovers Atrapada entre dos amantes
by mcr77
Summary: There are times when a woman/Hay tiempos en que una mujer; has to say what's on her mind/ debe decir lo que está en su mente Even though she knows /a pesar de saber; how much it's gonna hurt/cuánto va a doler... 2796 y mención de 6996


Estimado lector(a): El siguiente fic lease acompañado de la canción** Torn between two lovers **de** Mary Mcgregor  
**

El disclaimer sobra, xq Akira Amano XD no soy yo y porque la cancion la escribieron antes de que yo naciera...**  
**

* * *

**Torn between two lovers**

El castaño se quedó de pie observando el paisaje por la ventana de su oficina, el atardecer caía lentamente en ese día de verano…

**There are times when a woman/**_Hay tiempos en que una mujer_

**has to say what's on her mind/ **_debe decir lo que está en su mente_

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar con su contemplación la voz de su guardiana lo regresó a la realidad

**Even though she knows /**_a pesar de saber_

**how much it's gonna hurt/**_cuánto va a doler_

Su voz era suave y dulce pero su tono de voz tenía un deje de tristeza, dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ella, con esa hermosa mujer de cabello violáceos…

**Before I say another word /**_antes de que diga otra palabra_

**let me tell you I love you/ **_déjame decirte que te amo_

Antes de que el pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna se vio acallado por uno de sus suaves dedos sobre sus labios y envuelto en un cálido abrazo

**Let me hold you close and say/ **_déjame sostenerte cerca y decir_

**these words as gently as I can/ **_estas palabras lo más gentilmente que pueda_

Susurraba suavemente mientras lo abrazaba aun más fuerte y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho…

**There's been another man/**_ha habido otro hombre_

**that I've needed and I've loved/ **_que he necesitado y he amado_

Él lo sabía, él había estado ahí cuando ella había gritado su resolución a los 4 vientos, el recuerdo lo lastimaba, sin quererlo le provocaba un nudo en la garganta…

**But that doesn't mean I love you less/ **_pero eso no significa que te ame menos_

Ella alzo lentamente su rostro para mirarlo con su único ojo amatista, su rostro nacarado llevaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas

**And he knows he can't possess me/ **_y él sabe que no puede poseerme_

**and he knows he never will/ **_y él sabe que nunca podrá_

con esa sonrisa suavizaba sus palabras dándole a entender que era lo que realmente sentía,

**There's just this empty place inside of me**/ _es sólo que hay este vacío en mi_

**that only he can fill/ **_que sólo él puede llenar_

y aún si no era su intención lastimaba parte de su orgullo, sabía de antemano que nunca podría ayudarla con eso…

**You mustn't think you've failed me/ **_no debes pensar que me fallaste_

**just because there's someone else/ **_sólo porque hay alguien más_

Lentamente ella dejó de abrazarlo, para tomar sus manos, de inmediato notó que estaban frías, como la primera vez que entrelazaron sus manos

**You were the first real love I ever had/ **_tú fuiste el primer amor real que jamás tuve_

Acuno sus manos cerca de su corazón con suavidad, él podía sentir parte de su pulso, era acelerado en comparación con la calma de su voz…

**And all the things I ever said,/ **_y todas las cosas que siempre dije_

**I swear they still are true/ **_juro que aun son reales_

Llevo entonces sus manos hasta su rostro donde con lentitud ella comenzó a besar cada uno de sus dedos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de porcelana…

**For no one else can have/ **_porque nadie más puede tener_

**the part of me I gave to you/ **_la parte de mí que te di a ti_

Sin quererlo sonrió al escucharlo de sus labios, esa era la verdad, él se había adueñado de eso y nadie podría arrebatárselo jamás…

**I couldn't really blame you/ **_realmente no podría culparte_

**if you turned and walked away/ **_si dieras media vuelta y te fueras_

Una parte le decía que debía abandonarla, dejarla…

**But with everything I feel inside,/ **_pero con todo lo que siento por dentro_

**I'm asking you to stay/ **_te pido que te quedes_

y otra simple y sencillamente le incitaba a seguir, a disfrutar de ese dulce amor que juntos habían construido…

**Torn between two lovers, feelin' like a fool/ **_Atormentada entre dos amores, sintiéndome como una tonta_

Tsunayoshi había sabido desde el inicio que Chrome… no, Nagi aun llevaba algo de amor por Mukuro en su corazón,

**Lovin' both of you is breakin' all the rules/**_amándolos a ambos es romper todas las reglas_

sin embargo él la amaba y de ninguna forma la dejaría…

* * *

Un 2796 para variar…

Explicaré el song-fic por si alguno no entendió lo sucedido…

Básicamente es unos 14 años después de que Tsuna fuera nombrado heredero Vongola; Mukuro está libre de Vindice, pero ya no frecuenta tanto a Chrome, y por eso Tsuna y Chrome empiezan a tener una relación más seria e incluso Chrome ya es la mujer de Tsuna, sin embargo Chrome no puede dejar de lado el amor que tiene por Mukuro, por ser su salvador y en parte quien le dio la oportunidad de conocer a Tsuna…

Si les gusta pueden dejar un review, se puede aun si no tienen cuenta ;P

**MCR77 ~ off**

PD. Tengo otro one-shot en mente, pero ese si va con galletitas de animalitos para acompañar... solo dejenme sobrevivir


End file.
